Dance of Evil
by TKDP
Summary: When the Mighty Med gang go to a concert by a popular band, they don't know what's coming their way. When all goes wrong, it's up to Kaz, Skylar, and Boji to save the day. (Based off of the Scooby Doo episode: Dance of the Undead.)


**Dang it! I only wrote one story on the whole flight! Dang it! Dang it! DANG IT! I'll have to make it up to you on the return trip. Well, now that my angry rant is over, Hey! I'm on the plane with the first of many stories I'm planning! I first of all do not own Mighty Med, or Scooby Doo, Mystery Incorporated! (This story is based off of Dance of the Undead, my favorite Scooby Doo episode) or anything else I may mention in this story. Things are about to get crazy. I hope you like it! (I warn you, this story will be long, but I promise it's worth it.)**

Oliver's POV:

"Come on, Skylar!" I cried, "This band is amazing! You'd love it!"

"I'm not sure I want to go to a concert performed by a band called, "Villainy." Said Skylar.

"Aww, come on." Said Kaz, "It's just a title, it doesn't mean anything! Beside, you could use a little change of scenery."

"I've never even heard of this band before." Said Skylar.

"Well," I said, "Uh, neither have I. But I went online, and their website says they're great!"

"Of course it does." Muttered Skylar. "It's _their _website."

"Well…" I said. She did have a point. But everyone at school was talking about it! I had just managed to score tickets two days ago, and by the time I left, the tickets were sold out. "Please, Skylar. I was extremely lucky to get these!"

"Well," conceded Skylar, "I guess I could use a change of scenery."

"Yeah," said Kaz, "And this band doesn't even have a police record. They're probably the most non-villainous band you can think of!"

"How would you know if they had a police record?" I asked.

"My brother knows a guy." Said Kaz.

"You mean your brother _in prison_?" I asked.

"Which brother it is doesn't matter!" cried Kaz.

"Fine." Said Skylar, interrupting the conversation before it got awkward. "I'll go. But first we've got to tell Horace I won't be able to go to physical therapy."

"Of course!" I said, happy to finally have Skylar on board.

"Did someone say band?!" asked Boji, who had just ran in. "I'm sick of hanging around here. Can I come, too?"

"Boji…" I said. It wasn't that we didn't want her there, it was just that this was more of a human thing.

"Pleeeeease!" whined Boji, "Horace wants to run tests on me! He has to give me shots, and shine a bright light in my eyes, and worst of all, _take my temperature_!" We all shuddered. We knew which way the thermometer went in for Boji. "I don't want to suffer through that. Don't make me! I'm begging you!" Boji dropped down into a begging position.

"Fine!" I cried, "But enough of the dramatics. You need to think of a disguise. We can't just go walking around town with a wolf!" I was doing Horace a favor, anyway. As a wolf, Boji was known to bite when someone got too close.

"Easy." Said Boji, with a smirk. She suddenly shrank a few inches. Her coat smoothed out, her ears dropped down, her claws grew smaller, and her tail, thinner. "Presto!" cried Boji, "Instant pooch!"

"Wow." I said, "I didn't know you could do that."

"Of course!" said Boji, "How do you think I get into Petco while you're at school! Oh, and if you get a bill from there, it was the Doberman down the street. _I swear._"

I rolled my eyes. _That _was where all those extra charges came from! "Let's just go." I said, grumpily.

We ran down the hall, towards Horace's office. Sure enough, the chief of staff was there. "Hey!" said Kaz, quickly. "We're going to a concert with Skylar! She's going to miss physical therapy. Is that okay? Good! Bye!" and we rushed off before Horace could get a word in edgewise.

"Wait!" cried Horace, from down the hall.

"Keep going." Said Kaz, "This is how I get out of mowing the lawn at home."

"Hey!" snapped a voice from down the hall.

"Oh no." I groaned.

"If you're going to a concert, I want in." said Allen, "Or else I'll go back and tell Horace that you're just ditching today's jobs, and that there is no band!"

"Ughh." Groaned Skylar, "Fine."

"What band are _we_ going to see?" asked Allen, as though we had invited him.

"Villainy." I said.

"Strange." Said Allen, "I think I've heard Horace mention that band before. Maybe he's a fan."

"Oh boy." I said. The band couldn't be good if Horace liked it.

Once we were out of Mighty Med, we met up with Gus and Jordan outside the Domain. "Hey, guys." I said. "What's up?"

"I'm excited to hear the band." Said Jordan, "And that's saying a lot. I rarely get excited about anything positive. Do you think they'll have songs about heartbreak and betrayal? Those are my favorite."

_Now that sounds more like Jordan_. I thought. But I was glad she was excited. Spending time with an unhappy Jordan was no fun. In fact, it could get dangerous, sometimes.

"Do you think they'll have songs about singing giraffes?" asked Gus, "Those are _my _favorite."

"What?" asked Skylar.

"Just roll with it." Whispered Kaz.

"What's your favorite, Boji?" I asked.

"You're talking to your dog?" asked Jordan, "This explains why we're your only friends."

Everyone started walking towards the park, and when their backs were turned, Boji stood up on her back legs and whispered, "My favorites are Hungry like the Wolf and She Wolf. I don't really understand music, I can't really hear tune, but if it's got wolf in the title, I'll listen."

"I suspected." I whispered.

"How did you know?!" asked Boji, with wonder.

I eyed Boji. "Just a guess." I muttered. Sometimes Boji was really smart. This…was not one of those times.

We took off after them, with most people giving me weird looks for having my "dog" run across the street without a leash.

The band looked really cool. The stage was magenta, with smoke and flames coming up from the bottom of the stage. Large stars and comets hung down from the ceiling, and huge amps with star shaped speakers delineated the sides. To top it all off, our seats were great, right in the front!

Kaz let me sit down next to Skylar with a wink, but Boji sat on my other side and made a cutting motion with her paw.

Someone tapped on my shoulder, and whispered, "Is that a _dog_?!"

I looked over. Boji had rested her "arms" on the chair's armrest, crossed her legs, and leaned back. "This is living." She murmured.

"Umm…" I said.

"No!" said Kaz, coming to my rescue. "She's my…extremely hairy cousin."

"Yeah!" I said. Thank god. Usually Kaz lied badly, but he actually pulled it together. "If you knew his family, you'd know this isn't unusual."

"And your, ahem, _cousin_, has a tail?" asked the nosy stranger.

I looked over. Boji was wagging her tail with anticipation. "BOJI!" I screamed.

"Wha-what?" asked Boji, as though she'd just snapped out of a trance. She turned to me, exposing her dog-face to the stranger.

"…and pointy ears and a muzzle?" the stranger continued. Wow. I was surprised he wasn't screaming by now.

"Yeah!" snarled Boji. "And you best be minding your own business, son!" I was about ready to strangle her.

Luckily, talking dogs were probably a too ridiculous concept for the busy-body, because he just rolled his eyes, shrugged, and looked away.

"Finally." I muttered. "That was too close. Be more careful."

"Fine…" murmured Boji, in a voice that said she learned nothing from the experience.

"Oh, look!" cried Skylar, breaking the tension. Jordan looked disappointed. Tension was what she lived for. "The band's ready to play!"

The band was _amazing._ They didn't miss a beat, and every note was in perfect tune. The lyrics were a little strange, though. Despite the pounding rock music, I felt the sudden need to go to sleep…

Boji's POV:

The lyrics confused me. And not just because I was a wolf and couldn't hear melody, or harmony. They just sounded…wrong.

The band continued to sing:

_The dark consumes you,_

_Our songs amuse you._

_We choose you,_

_To follow us away-eeyay-eeyay!_

_Follow us, kids,_

_Listen to our beat,_

_Move your feet,_

_And follow me!_

_I'll take you away!_

_To another place!_

_Where you'll all…be…__**SLAVES!**_

"Okay!" I cried, but could barely be heard over the music. "That's enough! I'm ready to leave! This sounds…evil!" No one responded, and I could tell this was more than just not being able to hear. I was about ready to expose myself to Gus and Jordan if it meant escaping!

The music drew people in, like mosquitos to a zapping-light. Soon, thousands of people around me were, not asleep, but seemingly entranced!

"Guys!" I screamed.

"Boji!" cried Skylar. Thank goodness. "I'm getting worried. Is this normal for Normos, Kaz?" Kaz! Thank god he still was with us.

"No!" cried Kaz, "I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it. We should leave, and come back with someone."

"We can't leave them!" screamed Skylar, whose panic level was rising.

"We have to leave them," I said, "But there's no point in getting someone. They'll just get brain washed, too! And it looks like the whole town is here!" It was true. From the glimpses I got of the towns before I saved them, I could tell there was enough people to fill hundreds of houses.

"Boji's right." Said Kaz, "We need to go to Mighty Med."

"Wait!" I screamed, "Is that _Horace_!?" I gestured to the seat a few rows down from us, and it was. Along with the rest of the staff and heroes. "They're going to get discovered!"

"Not while everyone is brain washed!" said Kaz, "But we probably don't have much time. What should we do, Oliver?"

He turned to Oliver, but Oliver, too, was entranced. "NO!" screamed Kaz, "Not Oliver! Please not Oliver!"

"Calm down, Kaz." I said, "We'll find a way to save everyone, I promise." _Don't make promises you can't keep. _I thought.

"Hey." Said Skylar, "Why aren't _we _entranced? It's not because Boji and I are heroes, because the other heroes are entranced, and it's got nothing to do with doctors, because of Oliver and the rest of the staff. What's the pattern?!"

"Wait." I said. "This all has to do with music, right?"

"Right." They said.

"Then I think I know." I said.

"You!" screamed the lead singer. "Why aren't you three entranced?!"

_How did he know_!? I thought. We all stood up. "Because," I said, "I'm an animal. Music is just noise to me."

"And them?!" He snarled.

"Have you heard these two sing?" I asked, rhetorically, "They are completely tone-deaf."

"HEY!" Skylar and Kaz screamed.

"Hey, it's the truth, and you know it." I said.

Kaz looked like he was considering that. "That's fair." He said.

"Well, then." Snarled the lead singer, "Be prepared to DIE!"

We ran as fast as our legs could carry us down the pavement. It hurt to leave Oliver, Jordan, Gus, Allen, Horace, and the rest to face uncertain peril, but right then we had to run and do something.

We rounded a corner, into an alley, before stopping. "I think we've lost them." Said Kaz.

"WAIT!" I cried.

"Quiet, he'll hear you." Whispered-shouted Skylar.

"Sorry," I whispered, "But I just got the perfect idea. Who do we know that deals with music and supervillains?"

Kaz and Skylar looked at each other, and then said simultaneously, "Jade!"

Kaz's POV:

"Skylar!" I whisper-shouted, "It's Thursday, right?"

"Right!" snapped Skylar, "And _how _does _that _matter right now!?"

"Don't you always coach Jade on how to be a hero on Thursdays?" I asked.

Skylar gasped. "That's right!" she cried, "It's perfect! And she's a superhero-musician, so she probably isn't brain washed!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" cried Boji, "Let's go!"

**At Mighty Med**

"Skylar!?" called Jade from the Main Office, "Where are you!?"

We all burst through the Mighty Med doors. "Jade!" cried Skylar with relief, "Thank goodness. We need your help. An evil supervillain band is using evil infused music to brainwash the town!"

"Heavy." Said Jade. Of course, nothing fazed Jade. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Hold up." Said Skylar, "As a hero, you can't just burst into uncertain situations with no plan. First, we need ideas."

"Well," said Boji, "I have a feeling they are controlling people because their music sounds good. Maybe we can combat it with terrible music?"

"That makes sense." I said.

"Then you two should be covered." Said Boji, "And I can probably infuse some powers into my howls."

"I'll help in any way." Said Jade, "But since I'm so amazing, I probably won't be needed."

I rolled my eyes. Jade was so self-obsessed.

**At the Park**

We ran past empty benches and playgrounds to get to the stage. _Whatever happens, _I thought, _this is for you, Oliver._ Oliver had put his life in danger for me many times. Now, it was my turn to return the favor.

Skylar and Jade did a flip onto the stage, and Boji pounced up, dramatically. Since I couldn't do any of those things, I just pulled myself up. "A little help?" I whispered to Skylar.

Skylar rolled her eyes and helped me up. "Normos." She muttered, under her breath.

When we were all on stage, we took fighting stances. The lead singer had returned, probably thinking a few kids were nothing, and could be killed later. He had another thing coming. "You are _seriously _going to try to fight me?" sneered the lead. "A Normo, a dog, a powerless hero, and a rookie hero?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" muttered Boji.

"Silence!" screamed the lead, "I was generous at first, but since you try to _defy _me, you will not make it out of this park with your _life_!" He picked up an electric guitar, which was black and spiky, and began to strum a quick and angry-sounding song. The song was perfect, and resistance was hard, but we had to fight back.

Skylar and I looked at each other, gulped, and started to sing. Boji placed her paws over her ears. Even Oliver had told us our singing sounded like cats being dragged down a blackboard. Finally, Boji lifted her head and let out a howl that was loud, screechy, and not nearly as beautiful as her past howls. Jade held in her laughter, as she ran into position.

The lead stumbled backwards, and was too distracted to notice Jade taking down his band members one after the other. He looked horrified at the ear-splitting sound we were making, but still managed to play.

Skylar, Boji, and I raised our voices louder. He raised his sound louder. My voice was growing hoarse, which in this case, helped. But I couldn't sing much longer. Just as I was about to give up, Skylar hit a note way to high, and her voice cracked dramatically. At the same time, some dust got in Boji's throat and choked up her howl. The combined music, no, noise was so discordant, so eardrum-shattering, that the lead singer fell to his knees. "No!" he screamed. And Jade was right behind him. She kicked him in the back and caused him to fall down and drop his guitar. I ran over and smashed it like a real rock star, while Jade placed duct tape over the lead's mouth for good measure.

"Your days of singing are through." Sneered Boji.

Jade grabbed the singer and yanked him up. "Break the trance or I break you." Snapped Jade.

"Wait!" cried Boji, Skylar, and I. We quickly ran into the crowd and rounded up Oliver, Allen, Horace, and the rest of the staff. It took some time, but we managed to hide them all backstage.

Jade ripped off the duct tape, roughly, and held him out. "Fine." Growled the lead. He began to sing his song backward, reversing the curse.

"Now," said Jade, "It's off to Mighty Max with you and your ban mates." She gestured to them, who were all too beaten down to get up and were in a pile.

Two guards from Mighty Max prison showed up out of thin air, as usual, and apprehended the band. The whole crowd jumped up and started to cheer, probably assuming it was part of the show. Plus, Normos are way too proud to admit to falling asleep during the performance of the year.

We all took a bow, before running backstage. "What happened?" asked Oliver.

"We had to battle an evil band who was trying to enslave the town!" I cried.

"No big whoop." Teased Boji.

"Wow." Said Oliver, "I wish I could've been there with you."

"Yeah." Said Skylar, "It sure was crazy, but we saved the day."

"Congratulation!" cried Horace, "That was very brave. Especially for you, Kaz, you didn't have Oliver by your side."

"Thanks." I said, "But in the future, if we ever do have to battle an evil villain again, and we all know that'll happen, I'd rather have my best bud by my side."

"We're forgetting something." Said Boji. "We now have an audience to deal with. The show was cut in half."

"I have an idea…" said Skylar. She raced out on stage. "The band had to go…" This news was received with countless boos. "…But as a special treat we have, the one and only, JADE!" This new was received with countless _cheers._

Jade walked out, receiving even more cheers, and started to sing.

_When I say I wanna, fly-y-y,_

_You tell me don't you even try-y-y…_

And that was how we spent the rest of the night. Dancing, singing, and enjoying each other's company. Of course, the rest of the staff had to go, but just Oliver, Jordan, Allen, and Gus worked, too. Although I kind of wished Allen wasn't there.

**The end! How'd you like it? I really got into this one! Also, in case you're wondering, I came up with the evil song lyrics myself. I know the story was long, but I think it's worth it, in my opinion. I really liked this one. The characters were really in character, and the Mighty Med kids worked just as well as Mystery Inc.! Now for the cast list.**

**Boji as: Scooby Doo**

**Skylar and Kaz as: Shaggy**

**Jade as: The Hex Girls**

**Villainy as: Rude Boy and the Sca-tastics**

**Oliver, Allen, Jordan, and Gus as: Velma, Fred, and Daphne**

**Hope you liked the story! P.S. This story is approved by my mom.**


End file.
